In various industries and in various public developments, such as subways, underground tunnels for highways, trains, and other applications, or the like, there are situations in which flows of gases can result in a large amount of noise being generated.
Conventionally, the noise that is generated is reduced by the use of noise control devices, called noise attenuators or silencers. One form of silencer includes a series of baffles arranged in spaced relation parallel to the flow of gas through the system. This type of silencer is sometimes referred to as a splitter-type of silencer in that the baffles split the gas as it flows through the silencer. The baffles are typically constructed as a panel having two perforated surfaces which contain a noise absorbent material, such as foam, mineral wool, fiber glass, basalt wool, or the like therebetween.
During operation, as the air moves through the silencer, the noise generated is absorbed into the baffles. Typically, these baffles will also absorb dust or particulate matter that may be present in the airflow. The accumulation of dust or particulate matter on the baffles reduces their sound/noise damping qualities. As such, it is necessary to periodically clean the baffles to ensure that they continue to operate efficiently.
In conventional systems, the baffles are typically removed from the silencer in order to be cleaned, typically by sliding out through one of the openings through which air flows. The removal of the baffles can be difficult because silencers are often installed in a confined space and, in larger silencers, can be a particular problem because of the size and weight of each of the baffles. Depending on the size of the silencer and application, individual baffles can weigh over 200 kg. Further, when cleaning the baffles some care must be taken because the noise absorbent material in the baffles can be compromised if not handled properly.
Thus, there is a need for an improved silencer in which the baffles can be cleaned efficiently and economically.